Talk:Angelic Protection
I wonder if this extends to health-loss as well, much like the Guild Lord's skill. Anyone know? --Black Ark 05:22, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Hrm, wonder how this skill combo's with "Incoming!". Might be able to get them both to work by order of casting? Cast Angelic Protection -> Incoming so that the damage gets healed and then reduced? Uncertain, may not even work in tandem. --Amokk 13:52, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Whoo! talk about anti-spiking. You could totally keep a guild lord alive and happy with this baby after VoD :)(Not a fifty five 10:15, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) : maybe - you'd need at least 2 coordinated Paragons with leadership to keep it up (one echo) with the 30 second recharge time and 10 second effectivity. The way I read this, it essentially limits damage to 90 at skill 16 but heals any additional damage after each second has elapsed, so if you can spike enough damage before a second you still get a kill. :: yeah but most people can't deal 400 damage in one second for players, and certainly not 2400 damage in one second for guild lords, especially since even at VoD a guild lord can only take like 240 or something DPS before it cancels with his stupid amulet thingy >.< (Not a fifty five 17:29, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) Keep that ghostly hero alive vs a blood spike! (T/ ) 21:23, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :It says DAMAGE, so I doubt it would work against lifesteal. Nothing works against lifesteal. --Spura 07:07, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Divine intervention? — Skuld 07:09, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::Skuldy has a point :) Worth testing I think (Not a fifty five 09:14, 29 September 2006 (CDT)) ::::No need to test. I can tell you that Divine Intervention stops Life Steal from killing you. Divine Intervention(and also that new smiting spell Judge's Intervention) stops any type of death, even instant death from things like Vengeance running out(no longer true). But Angelic Protection according to description heals any damage taken over X amount each second, rather than life loss taken. --Spura 10:37, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::::You know the biggest misconception about necro spike is that its all life steal. Read Oppressive Gaze, Jaundiced Gaze, and Shadow Strike. Where do you think most of the damage from the spike really comes from? I'm sure both an OG and a SS spike would easily trigger this before life stealing could kill the hero. They may follow up with Vampiric Gaze but the life steal from that is far from enough to kill after this skill is used and can easily be healed through. The only problem you would have here is recharge time, really. A necro spike happens every few seconds and this recharges every 30. (T/ ) 10:40, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::::DI hasn't stopped vengeance-expiry deaths in a very long time. It was changed at some point. --Fyren 10:47, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Interesting. Yes I know most damage in first spell in BS spike is not lifesteal. It might work on hero, not players though. If spike is good it happens in under a second, completely ignoring this protection. AFAIK Angelic bond checks 1 second after target starts taking damage if damage exceeded X and heals accordingly. So if you can kill target in less than one second, you can totally bypass this. At least that's how I understand this works. --Spura 11:31, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::No, read the wording, 'For 10 seconds, any time target other ally takes MORE than 250...130 damage PER SECOND, that ally is healed for any damage over that amount.' so basically, at 12, if the ally takes, say 600 damage in under a second (the point of a spike is to kill quick), the person would take 130 damage, then get healed for the other 470, any damage after that second is normal, so, if the spike went over 2 secs, p'raps theres 6 spikers, of 100 damage each, first one hits (0.0 secs), 2nd one hits at 0.3 seconds, 3rd hits at 0.6, 4th at 0.9, 5th at 1.2, 6th at 1.5, then the ally would take (at 12 Leadership) 100+30-70-100-100+100+30-70=80 health healed, because after a second, its damage counter 'resets', so they take 100 damage, take another 100, 70 of which is healed, the other 30 is damage (because damage has passed 130), then another 100, which is over the limit for one second, so its reversed to 100 healing, the next 100 is the same, however, the 5th lot of 100 is a second after the first set of damage, so they take another 100 damage, then the last 100 damage, is over 130 total (for that sec) so 30 is taken, 70 is healed. Complicated, but that's how i understand it. --Terrifi Cani 16:05, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::AFAIK, any damage over the limit is not healed right away, but rather at the end of that second. So if they manage to compress 600 damage into less than a second, they will drop the target even with Angelic Protection on. --Spura 06:51, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::Did you test that? If the phrasing is correct, it would watch the damage coming in the same time period and immediately convert anything that exceeded it. Otherwise, it would be a flawed and buggy skill. --Infusco 11:16, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::::The descriptions of Reversal of Fortune and Mark of Protection explicitly state that the ally is healed instead of taking damage. The description of Angelic Bond, like the description of Spirit Bond, merely states that the ally is healed if they take over X damage, with no mention of any damage prevention. -- Gordon Ecker 17:30, 7 November 2006 (CST) ::::::::::::but spirit bond is also known explicitly to heal "Before" you take the damage, i see no reason it wouldn't work the same way for angelic protection :::::::::::::This skill is not that good vs spike. First you have 10 sec vs 30 sec recharge. Like I said it takes a second for the first healing to kick in. Take the mesmer hero and take angelic protection and go into isle of the nameless. Set the flag for the hero next to those AoE rings. Now load the catapult, fire it and put angelic protection on the hero before catapult hits.(helps to be P/A with dash or have a teammate fire the catapult). The hero will die. So clearly Angelic protection doesn't prevent catapult from killing you. Then I did the second test. I put Angelic Bond on the hero so he wouldn't die from catapult shot and again fired at the hero and put on angelic prot before it hit. The health bar went down for like 300 HP, then a second later went up to 80% or so. This leads me to believe that I was correct in saying the first healing kicks in a second later then the damage starts. So this skill is useless against one spell caster spikes, but useful against any spike that takes more time than 1 sec. --Spura 08:11, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::::::::::::::I think your test trggered a bug or something, because of the ONE packet the damage was from. To test this correctly, try a scrimmage, and have everyone cast lightning orb on you not a second apart. What should happen is in my opinion of the wording: the lightning orbs hit you for damage until 130 damage, then any damage above that would occur, but healed instaneously. I believe neither your test triggered a bug, or the healing in the second test was instaneous. Mister abc 14:56, 23 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::::::It's not a bug. Divine Intervention shows how this skill works very clearly. Have a monk stand in the blast area of the catapult, apply DI and AP, and launch. DI prevents death and restores however much health it's supposed to, then after a slight delay (sometimes near instantaneous), AP heals the monk up to full health. The healing delay is inconsistent. This suggests a fixed 1 sec interval that pays no attention to when damage starts. It seems to simply check at the end of every second whether damage has exceeded AP protection, applies a heal for excess if appropriate, then restarts the timer.--Semantic 19:21, 1 May 2007 (CDT) SF Shadow Form? : Shadow Form what? I guess this is some stupid idea to put it on expiring shadow form. Learn to read: this ability heals when target takes more than x damage in a second. Shadow form is life loss. If prot spirit doesn't work, so won't this piece of manure skill. Base Defense If a warrior raises his health high enough to handle the 1k damage, does Angelic Protection allow you to live for its duration? If the 999 dmg from Base Defense counts as damage then yes, otherwise no. Sceptic because Prot Spirit and such have no effect on Base Defense. --Chaos Messenger 14:06, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Not to forget the anti-kd --Chaos Messenger 14:09, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I fondly recall going to the Base Defender with Cobalt (iirc), using Angelic Protection and Angelic Bond (amongst other crap). I died. Used Endure Pain, Defy Pain and Signet of Stamina, so you bet I had >1k hp :P --- -- (s)talkpage 14:17, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::SYNERGIEZ!!!11 sorry - yes, you er, rc :P and to answer the original question: No! It definately does not work! at all! don't even bother trying because base defence goes straight through angelic protection as if its not there and then you look stupid for playing as a paragon with a staff and a warrior with nothing but health buffs and your team shout at you for ignoring the objectives (what objectives?) and being useless at any constructive AB related tasks-- - (Talk/ ) 14:31, 4 September 2008 (UTC) I have to say something on that subject. Before Vampiric Spirit became gay skill, I had W/N bar that could kill Base Defender if supported by 3 monks. 999 dmg every 1.25 secs can be healed with 2 monks these days probably, and having extremly high health has never been easier. Sig of stamina is kinda like perfect, as u wont rly attack the guy... Let's say 14 str so that is +283hp, then there is vital blessing, +200hp, @15 prot; vital weapon = +148 @12... that's 1200+ some spare bits already....1200-999=201 so u need to gain 799 health in less then 1.25 secs in order to survive the next hit. Aura of Faith at 15 prot doubles every health gain (+100%), when rounded it comes to aprox 400hp. Hb/infuser makes healing it a joke....believe me, u dont even have to be uber to do it these days, most r9 nub ha monks are capable of such deeds. And Sig of Str will negate 5 secs kd with ease, so basicly surviving is not much of a problem. Hurting him is a tough part these days, i know unholy feast drains him for sure, but it wont rly work unless u find a way to spam it with 4 necros like every 10 secs. Traps are probably the best option, as u can run w/r with 14 str and 12 ws. But u prolly gonna need more than 1 war, so u will need 1 more team, as each war requires major support. The greatest problem however are gay ppl that wouldn't step aside for you. Long time ago when my hunting party killed him there were like 10 guys dancing behind us and clapping when I pimpslapped the biatch. After that we went to hold HoH for 10 hours cuz we felt godlike. GW was good back then...... Anyway, 8 strong man stand a good chance against BD, and I would lead 7 brave individuals into battle if we have some extremly bored volonteers...http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LegendaryWalter u can kinda like apply here if u think u are brave enough LegendaryWalter 03:31, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Signet of Strength does not prevent KD, but that was oorsome post anyway. :) Would be the most epic screenshot of all time if you can manage it again, tbh. (T/ ) 10:49, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :: xcuse me i meant Dolyak Signet I would always attempt(do) it again, but unfortunatly my old crew laid arms in GW a while ago... LegendaryWalter ::: btw I am very sure Blazing Finale is able to set the bastard on fire LegendaryWalter 01:27, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::It should work, as would "Brace Yourself!" (T/ ) 01:46, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Then what would happen if someone set up a spirit of Earthbind? =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:34, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't think Earthbind takes precefence over things like Brace Yourself and Balanced Stance, but someone should check. (T/ ) 02:36, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::I am not rly sure what u are talking about?? If skills says "cannot be knocked down" then you dont care for earthbind at all. Dont even be nubish to test it. Dolyak signet is my choice as it's easy to maintain and once u get in BDs range it's downside becames irrelevant.... Brace Yourself is very weak, and Balanced Stance also...be more creative :) LegendaryWalter 03:21, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I was thinking of untargeted things that deal damage. That was the point. (T/ ) 03:35, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Yeah but problem with brace is it has to prevent kd in order to deal dmg. If u have Dolyak Sig active you cannot be kded and I am 98& sure it would never trigger. Btw Symbiosis makes things easy when it comes to survival. LegendaryWalter 13:07, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::>.< You're right, I should think more before posting. Agony seems like a cost-efficient skill (if it works). (T/ ) 13:13, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Agony should cause him to lose rate, but spirits range is earshot, and BDs range is the same. My guess is he would kill it, as he wont rly lock to 1 guy that's tanking him. If u are investing in channeling, I think Ancestors' Rage (PvP) would be more effective, but I am not sure if there are available persons in team to invest in that atribute line. Killing that guy is the ultimate challenge but you seem like you could be a part of it... LegendaryWalter 19:10, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Echo + Quickening Zephyr = maintainable; usefulness of this = 0 - Rabus 23:18, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Usage with damage reflection skills? As I understand it now, Duncan's Defense / Shield of Fire and Pain Inverter create an infinite loop of damage. Would this keep you alive during that loop? 21:41, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :They don't loop, however. PI deals damage, not the player. PI cannot take damage from Duncs and SoFire, since it's a Hex Spell. If it'd work, it would be abused to death already (see also: Shield of Absorption). --- -- ( ) (talk) 01:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC)